Pricking Roses
by Silver Crystalite
Summary: Rosella Connors used to live in La Push and she loved it there. She loved all her friends out there but later, she and her mom had to shift to Washington. When, she has returned. Everyone she knew, has changed including her crush Embry Call. Whom she was very excited to meet. Does Embry ask her out and is her almost perfect life, almost perfect or there are some revelations ?
1. Arrival at La Push

ARRIVAL AT LA PUSH

I was so happy today. Mom and I were moving back to La Push, mom's home town and the place I was in love with. Oh right, I am Rosella Eden Connors. My age is 16 and I am right now living in Washington DC. My mom is Alison Connors, who is a doctor. The reason why I loved La Push is that I had lived there till I was 13 and then mom moved out here with me. I don't know anything about my father but I'm still happy with my life. I was right now packing my things up and mom was doing the formalities. I remembered all my friends out there: Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and Embry Call – the shy guys. Then there is Seth Clearwater, the sunny man out there who is always cheerful and optimistic.

"Rose, Hun we're getting late!" mom bellowed from downstairs.

"Five seconds mommy!" I answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT LA PUSH

Oh, great. At least we were there after a long drive in mum's car. Man! This was a spine breaking drive. Mom and I stopped in front of a large house that was somewhat similar to ours' in Washington. So, I was not gonna feel awkward here, I guess. Mom's friend and ex colleague, Mrs. Clearwater was supposed to be here I guess and then showed up the ever happy face of Seth Clearwater. I hadn't been in touch with my other La Push friends but Seth and I were over net friends. Man! This little guy had changed. Once, Seth used to be a tiny guy but now! He stood 6 feet. His cheek bones were out and his body structure was now mature.

"Hey Dr. Connors!" Seth and Sue said.

"Hey Rose!" Sue said and now we were up on the greetings. I adored Sue. Even after his husband's death some months earlier, she seemed happy. That was good.

"Hey Mrs. Clearwater!" I replied. "Hi Seth!"

"Hey Rose!" Seth said.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"All cool. I missed this place." I said.

"Yeah and we all missed you." He said. "Let's go on a walk along the beach."

"Mom, can I?" I asked.

"Of course, even if I say no, you're gonna go, so there's no point of saying no." mom said.

"Thanks mum!" I replied and we walked down the place.

"So, what's with that boyfriend of yours? What was his name? Brand… what?"

"Brandon. Well, he's okay." I said.

"He won't be missing you?"

"Well, he calls me almost every hour, so what else are you expecting him to do?"

"Don't mind me but that's kind of sickening, isn't it?"

"Exactly."

"So, why don't you break up with him?"

"He calls me so that I make it up back. I broke up last Tuesday." I said and he whistled and frowned.

"I know. How about you? Anyone you got?" I asked.

"Not yet!" he replied.

"That's bad." I said.

"Not exactly 'cause I'm free all the time." he replied.

"So, that must be better I guess." I replied.

"Let me just tell the guys that you're back. Embry was waiting sick for you." He said and drew out his cell from the pocket. I tried to hide my emotions listening this name. EMBRY CALL! This guy was my crush since the day we met. It was some 5 years ago when we met in Seth's birthday party. I was crazy after him but all he took me as was a just friend! That was pathetic, simply pathetic. He ended the call and then, I saw Jake and Quil coming all the way running. Embry followed behind but he was stuck with his cell phone. Damn! Look at me Embry, look at me! I was waiting to meet you! Just look into my eyes idiot. Look! Okay, right now he wasn't giving me attention. So what? I had my other two friends too. Quil and Jake were too mature like Seth was. I mean they had hit their spurts really much. It happens at times. I ran to them and then we hugged each other. Quil almost picked me up from the ground.

"Where were you, Rose?" Jake asked.

"Rotting down there in Washington." I complained and looked over to Embry. My! He was staring at me, staring into my eyes. Why did I feel even more connected with him? My fists clenched and I stared back into his most beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Hi Rose!" Embry said.

"Well, actually. I don't even want to say you a hi! None of you has even called me since three years except Seth." I said.

"I'm sorry." All said in unison.

"You people ought to be." I replied. "Anyways, how're you people these days?"

"All good." Quil said.

"So what about your lives? Any got any?" I asked.

"Jake did." Quil replied. Why wasn't Embry talking to me? Why wasn't he replying back? Urgh!

"What's her name?" I asked.

"There's she." Jake said and pointed out a bronze haired girl. Her skin was paper white and her age looked about 14, I guess.

"Nessie, this is Rosella, our childhood friend." Quil said to her.

"Oh hi! I'm Renesmee Cullen." She shook hands with me. I gave up. Fine, I was going to start talking with Embry.

"Hello Embry Call! I guess you forgot me!" I said.

"Hey, no! I can't forget you." He replied and hugged me. Okay, here comes question 1: do I need to get away from him? But he was so hot? I mean both ways. Jeez, Rose have a control on yourself.

"Um, I guess Rose, Emily wants me at her place. Claire must be awake by now." Quil said.

"Who's who?" I asked.

"Well, Emily is Sam's fiancée. Claire is her niece and she loves staying with Quil." Seth said.

"And who's Sam?" I asked.

"He lives down the reservation with Emily. He's a friend." Jake said.

"Oh! I get it." I replied.

"I've got to help your mum in shifting." Seth said.

"Yeah, right. She must have started it by now. I bet she's gonna lift heavy things and then she would she shouting in pain at night. Gotta help her." I said.

"Right. So, could I come to help you too?" Embry asked.

"Why would I say a no?" I said. Of course, why would I say no to him especially? Seth had run off back to my place. So, I and Embry walked back together.

"So, how's your school going?" I asked.

"Good and yours?" he asked.

"Awesome, well." I said slowly.

"Doesn't seem so." He said.

"It's nothing. Just some student problems." I said. I referred to Brandon out here.

"You must be having a boyfriend, don't you?" he asked.

"Sadly, yes."

"Why sadly?"

"Frankly speaking, he's kinda jerk."

"Well. You don't seem happy with him."

"And here we got a winner!" I joked.

"So, why don't you break up?"

"I did but he's not yet ready to accept it…" and here my cell buzzed. "Must the same jerk." I muttered and he chuckled. His chuckle was so… no! Don't say that! I looked at the number but it was mom. "It's mum!" I replied and I took it up.

"Yeah, moms?" I asked.

"Honey, I guess we had to start shifting." She ordered.

"Well, yes. But if you don't wanna do it today, then we could hold up." I replied.

"No, we're doing it today." She replied and hung up. I went in through the back, kitchen door. Mom and Sue were sipping coffee. Seth was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

"He's in the living room, watching the vi…" mom filled when I heard the music of my play last year in which I was paired with Brandon. Shit! Embry shouldn't see this. He just shouldn't

"Well, you are?" mom asked Embry.

"Mom, Embry Call- The guy on Seth's party, the chocolate guy." I said. Mom usually remembered him as the chocolate guy because at Seth's birthday, he almost fell in the chocolate cake.

"Oh, hi Embry!" mom said.

"Hey Mrs. Connors. Would you mind if I help you guys?" he asked. Say yes mom, say yes.

"Well, if you want to." Mom said. I got a whole evening to spend with him… shifting. Okay, the important point was we were together. First we started with my room. My! These guys were just so strong. I mean they were lifting my wardrobe like it was a toy. Then, they went on with my bed and seriously, I didn't need to work at all. I spent the whole evening with him. I would never ever forget this day in my life. He then had the dinner at my place. I cooked it, well. He praised it and then he had to go. I never wanted this day to end but yeah, the night had to come. So, they all went back to their places and I back to my bed after changing into my pajamas.

**Well, this is called the best day of my life! **

* * *

**AN: How's this? Good or bad? There are gonna be many twists, I promise but please stay tuned with me and keep reviewing. I would love to know what ya guys think? Well, if it's not up to the mark, do tell me. PM me if you want. I don't bite. :) **


	2. New School

NEW SCHOOL, NEW LIFE

"Get up Rose or you'll get late for school!" mom shouted from downstairs. Again a school day but, wait a second, it was my new school! I was going to the school at the Reservation - The same school where Jake, Quil, Seth and Embry… study. Why do I always sigh on his name? I need control sessions. So what does new school actually mean? New friends, new hang out and yep… new craziness are what the answers are.

I pulled out many clothes, checking out which would look good for today. As they say – first impression is the last impression. I don't want my image to be like a book nerd (what I actually am) or not totally like a spinster. I didn't even want to look like a butterfly or maybe not even like a 'plastic' as in the movie Mean Girls. I pulled out a blue tank top with a white low shoulder and my blue denim and brown boots. I guess it's okay. These boots always compliment me. I was still confused if to hang my curls loose or pull them in a pony tail.

"Rose, are intended to get me late on the 1st day of my new job!?" came my mother's yell.

"I'm just ready, mom." I said and then suddenly I remembered one day back at the reservation when Embry complimented my hair.

"You've got beautiful hair. They look pretty when they're open." He had said. I could have died that day. That was on the school annual function when I was in a play. They all had never seen my hair loose.

Coming to the present, so I decided that I was hanging them loose. Not for him but… okay, yeah for him. I specifically don't care about Brandon. As for him, I had a small plan at the time when I lied to him that I like him that way. He was after me since seven months and I wanted him to just leave me alone and that was why I said that I like him. After one date, and a month of being together, I told him that it was over but he still isn't letting it go. Well, the fortune was with me and so, mom had to shift back here and today, my old number is off and I have a new number, FINALLY.

I went downstairs and ate my cereal as slowly as I could. Man, I love to see mom hurrying around.

"Rose, faster." She said.

"Mom, you forgot to fold the blankets." I said.

"Yeah, I'll just go and do that." Mom said. This was her habit as always. I finished my cereal and went into the car and as a part of her normal habit; she started giving me instructions what to do and what not to.

As soon as I reached school… my day's gonna be the best today! I saw Embry Call.

"Hi Rose!" he said and smiled. I need control sessions or maybe just Embry would be good enough.

"Hi." I said.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"All good and you?" I asked.

"Do you have your time table or should I leave you to the reception?" he asked.

"No, I do have my timetable." I said.

"Cool, what's your first class?" he asked.

"Dude, Jake and I were crazy searching for you." This was Quil's voice. As it was his childhood habit to punch in someone else's matter, even if he was specifically not NEEDED!

"It's my History." I said almost cheerfully. Okay, a bookworm loves that subject.

"You're going to attend that?" Jake asked.

"Book lovers like that." Embry said with a chuckle. That, I guess was a bit snide but the way he chuckled completely made me forget that it was on me.

"Yeah, and book lovers hate snide comments." I said. So, it was Quil with me in History and he and I were sitting at the last seat in the row. After my intros to the class and as soon as the lecture started, Quil took a maximum of two minutes to sleep. Wow, that was fast. I bet I could never sleep so fast even if I watch some soap operas to sleep. So, after the class ended I made friends with a girl named Eva while trying to wake up Quil.

"Are you getting up or should I leave you alone? You'll get to listen two more lectures if you keep sleeping, you idiot!" I shouted on his ear.

"Good morning!" he said and looked over to Eva. "Eva, Embry isn't with me."

"I didn't ask if he's with you. I can see that, dork." She said.

"You guys know each other very well, it seems." I said.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said. "What's your next Rosella?"

"You don't need to call me by my full name. Rose is okay." I said.

"I gotta catch up with Jake. It's language for us both." He said and rushed down the door.

"He's a weirdo." I said.

"I know." She said.

"So, what's your next?" I asked.

"Math and your?"

"Same here." I said and went towards the door talking to her. That was seriously a mistake that I did. I clashed in someone… no, wait. It wasn't a mistake, although my books fell off my hand and I almost slipped but I hit on Embry. Okay, that wasn't bad.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked while handing me my books.

"I'm in the habit. Don't worry." I said.

"No, it's not about habit. You could've hurt yourself." He said. Aw! He cares a bit for me.

"So, your next?" he asked. I wonder why everyone is asking me that.

"Math." I said.

"Your thing." He said.

"Yeah, it is actually." I said.

* * *

AN**: Hey guys, what do you think? If I get two reviews I promise I'll update today. Please lemme know what you guys think! Pleaseee:)**


	3. Just friends

JUST FRIENDS?

We all had started hanging out together with Nessie and Claire. Although she was a really small kid but it was fun when she was around. Today, Quil, Embry, Jake, Nessie, Claire and I were at Seth's place when he returned from school.

"Save me someone!" he shouted.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Mom shouldn't see my math test paper or she's gonna kill Me." he said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Embry asked.

"Butter her by showing her a better mark sheet." He said.

"And Mr. Intelligent, where do you get that from?" I asked.

"I have another test next week."

"So how are you gonna study?" Jake asked.

"Rose, teach me, please." He said and almost fell on my feet.

"You didn't need to do that." I said. "1 week, strictly math, is that clear?"

"Aye." He replied. "We'll start from tomorrow."

DAY 1

Seth had to be taught from the basics. I had to start from making him learn the formulae and then I was to start with the problem solving equations. Seth was a good student until and unless his friends – the ones who were like Jake and Quil. Seth got out of control and stopped doing the sums and he couldn't concentrate.

DAY 2

Today wasn't as hard as yesterday because I was teaching Seth in Leah's room where anyone could hardly dare to enter.

DAY 3

Today, I was teaching on the third level i.e. I was giving him a test. Just then, the door bell rung.

"Seth, dude come out. We're going for cliff diving." This was a warm, husky voice. Whose voice was this? I was sipping at the milkshake that I had made for us while giving him a test. Seth looked out.

"You're the hell not moving from here. I'll get the door." I said and went outside. I locked him from outside and went to open the door. I took another large sip and opened the door sucking at my milkshake. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Embry and I spat my milkshake on his face because… he was damn not wearing a shirt. A girl like me would of course flip if she sees her crush without a shirt for the first time.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I almost turned pink.

"No, it's okay." He said and came in after I went to the dining table to get the napkins.

"I'm so sorry." I said, handing him over them and helping him to clean that off. What was I? A psycho?

"No, it's okay. It happens with me too while speaking." He said. Actually I wasn't speaking; I was staring at him like an idiot. Seriously, did this have to happen?

"So, you free on Friday?" he asked. Why was he exactly asking me that? Wait, let me guess. Was he asking me for some tuition?

"Yeah, why? Anything specific?" I asked.

"We're friends, right? So, what about a movie together? I mean just as friends?" he asked. Embry Call was asking me for a movie? Sadly he was this close to asking me for a date but I'm okay with the friends' movie thing.

"Who all are going?" I asked. If friends are going then of course we're not going to be alone, right?

"I've got just two tickets. So, I guess you and me? If you are okay with that?" he asked. Why on this mother earth would I say a no?

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I said.

"Cool. Be ready at six." He said.

"Is that necessary?" I muttered.

"I heard girls do get ready before a movie." he replied. Shoots, did I say that so loud?

"Well, I'm a different kind. Now that doesn't mean I'll come in my pajamas." I said.

"Who knows, you still look pretty in that." He said.

"Nah, mine ain't that beautiful." I said.

"Meet you in school tomorrow. Anyway, how's Seth doing?" he asked at last.

"He's a bright student if I may admit. He needs concentration and practice." I said.

"Bye, then." He said.

"Bye." I replied.

As I had expected, Seth scored really well in his test. Hey, I had devoted my all time to him.

THE MOVIE NIGHT

I got ready in a red top and a blue denim skirt and pulled my hair into a side pony tail. Embry came to pick me up in his car from my place. I locked it properly as mom was on her night shift today.

"So, what are we to watch?" I asked.

"'Tracers' is the movie." he said.

"Cool." I said. We reached the hall 15 minutes after we got out of my place. This was an action movie and both of us did enjoy it. We had a popcorn fight too. He was rather interesting. He didn't even let me get bored in the intermission. We talked about each other and none of us, fortunately brought up the Brandon topic. We had burgers and French fries for dinner from a shack near and then he left me back home. As soon as he left, I went to change and then I don't know why I threw up whatever I had eaten. I felt sick, totally sick and my stomach hurt like anything. I curled up near my bed because I couldn't sleep too. I waited for mom to be back.

HOUR1

HOUR 2

HOUR 3

HOUR 4

HOUR 5

HOUR 6

And finally mom was back. She was tired but I needed her. She told me that I had eaten something fishy and right now, I was under food poisoning.

"What?" I shrieked. I had plans for hanging out with Embry and Eva but… you know happiness is short lived. I spent the whole day either throwing up or sleeping in my bed. This was weakness which was killing me. I hadn't eaten anything except for the OR solution, mom was giving me. Hey, Embry and I ate that together, right? I know he might just be suffering like me. I called him thrice but every time he didn't pick up. So at last, I texted him.

_I know. U might just be suffering like me. If u don't know yet what it is, so let me tell u, it's food poisoning. I doubt it's the same burgers we ate yesterday. Get well soon. _

So after I texted him, I switched off my cell and dozed off once again.

"Honey, how're you now?" mom came to my room when I was half awake.

"I'm okay." I said, with my creaking voice.

"Then that's good because I have to go for an emergency." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, honey but you know – duty." She said.

"I know. No problem, you go." I said. I was used to this since I was a kid. Mom was a doctor and I needed to co operate. "Lock the door from outside before you go."

I heard her going after locking the door from outside. That's the best thing to do if you don't want any visitors. Of course who would if you're sick? After I had the third dose, I laid back down and then, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

I heard bangs on my window. It scared me and I woke up.

"Who…who's there?" I asked after I got up.

"Rose, open the window." This was a warm and husk voice like that of… Embry?

"Embry?" I asked and opened the window. Yes it was him. Now, I don't know why he was doing this. He was again without a shirt. He looked fine, not in a rundown situation like I was. He came in when I got aside.

"You okay?" he asked when I went back to my bed.

"Do I look?" I asked.

"No, you certainly don't. I mean you certainly look infected from food poisoning." He said.

"I know. Hey, how're you so okay?" I asked. "And, why did you come up?"

"I was worried after I got your text. I was okay but I came to check upon you. The door was locked from outside." He said.

"How did you know I am inside?" I asked.

"I saw you from down there." He pointed to the clump of trees down my window.

"I guess something was fishy just in my burger." I said. I felt another gurgle round in my stomach. I needed to throw up once again. I ran to the bathroom and I puked. I rinsed my mouth and returned back. I felt uncontrollably weak.

"You alright, Rose?" he asked. I immersed my fingers into my hair because my head felt uncontrollably heavy. I felt him coming to me as everything turned black.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my bed. Embry was right beside my bed and right now, I just had a butterfly explosion in my stomach as I saw him. If you have never been in love with someone then maybe you have never ever felt this.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Am I what?" I asked.

"You're weak right now." He said.

"I am dying right now and …wait; could you do me a favor?" I asked. Great, I was acting totally crazy because of the hunger.

"Yeah, anything." he said.

"Could you go and check if there are some crackers in the kitchen?" I asked. "Sorry, how would you know? I am just… just a bit hungry."

"I know." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"You know, you came to my place and I put you on work." I muttered.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said and went out of my room. I could hear a few noises out of my room and within ten long minutes, he was back… With a soup bowl in his hand. Aw! He cares a lot for me but we're just friends, right? I shouldn't over think this. He put it on my side table and helped me sit up. He put his arm around my arms through the back. My eyes stay stuck on his face.

_Damn it. Don't be an idiot, Rose. What if he looks at you and feels weird?_

I looked away from him as I didn't want him to feel weird. He helped me with the soup as I couldn't hold the spoon properly. Later, when I was done and was almost to lay back down, he said.

"So, you're going to sleep?" he asked.

"I don't know, if I can." I said and yawned.

"I'll get back home now." He said.

"You think you can go back by the window?" I asked.

"Yeah, the way I came up." He said.

"No, you could still use the…" I said and till the time I could finish, he was down the window.

* * *

**Please Review guys. Should I continue or let it go? Your reviews mean a lot to me. How would I know you liked it or not? Or Maybe even if you don't like it? Review?**


End file.
